History Repeats Itself
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Kyosuke receives an offer to Amsterdam for the under 22 soccer team.Will he accept it or not?Will he leave everything important he has and everybody else?Will he leave Miki as Seisuke left Kiori?Will history repeat?My version of the last episode.KyoXMiki


_**Hi there to all of you. Just saying that this is my first fic here at this fandom. I really love hungry heart, wild striker so I decided to make a oneshot. This is set at the last episode, wherein Kyosuke gets an offer from Amsterdam to play for them. Actually, this is my version of what would have happened to the episode so it's kinda the episode itself but with some added parts. That episode really made me cry, since I didn't expect the ending to be like that. It was so unexpected. I thought he would be playing for another year to beat Tenryu. Oh well, in the other hand, I'm happy that Miki got to show her emotions to Kyosuke, even in just that simple way. Aww… I wish there's a sequel to Hungry Heart. Anyway, please bear with me since as I said, this is my first fic here at this fandom. And please R&R! Any comments are okay for me. Well… except for flames of course.**_

Kanou Kyosuke was called to the chairman's office and he became really shocked when Coach Murakami said that Amsterdam, the team that wanted him to play for them was in Holland. He didn't want to leave everything he had at Japan, at Orange Hill, precisely.

He became silent and decided to think about his decision, though it was clear to him on what he was going to say. He was going to miss a lot if he would leave. That's why he refused the offer. He said no. All because he didn't want to be separated from his friends, from Miki, and everybody else who had become a big part of him.

He exited the chairman's office and instantly saw Kiba listening to their conversation. Of course he had to laugh at him. Seriously, what did he think? That he was going to leave them on his senior year? The year that he could be appointed as captain? There was no way. Or was there?

Miki, upon hearing the great offer given to Kyosuke became really scared. He didn't want to lose Kyosuke. He was important to her as she was important to him. Her heart skipped a beat from knowing what the coach, the chairman and Kyosuke were talking about. So she decided to ask him as soon as he got out. "Kyosuke, did you take the offer to Holland?"

"What? Of course not Miki! What do you think of me? You should know me well enough by now. Remember, I wouldn't let Rodrigo leave us before for the J-league and I was so frustrated at him even though I respected his decision. Why would I of all people leave Orange Hill in my last year, the year wherein we beat the daylights of Tenryu?" he asked her.

"I don't know, maybe because…" she started to say to him. She wanted to tell him that he was selfish. All he thought of was himself. But that wasn't true for her. Yes, when she knew him before, that was her first thought, her first insight of him. But as she got to know him better, she found out that he was a kind person deep down inside. He wasn't selfish. He was a very caring person, not only to her but to all the people that he cared about. And that was a very important trait of him that she would never forget.

"You think I'm selfish," Kyosuke stated with a frown.

"No, I didn't say that," she denied.

"Yeah, you didn't. But that's what you wanted to say."

"Kyo-"

"I'm sorry, Miki. You don't know me, okay? So that means you don't have the right to judge me," he said and stormed out.

It wasn't like him to walk out from Miki. Well, it kinda was but not that way. He felt so cold to her. The only time he would walk out of her was in a way that he was embarrassed to her, nothing more. But because there was a part of him that wanted to explore professional soccer, he got careless and angry and let that anger tell Miki those words. There was a part of him that wanted to go to Amsterdam, Holland and he was just confused on what to do.

"Miki, we're sorry. He may just need some time to think about this whole Holland thing. It is pretty big," Ms. Kiori told her.

"I guess. Ms. Kiori, you don't think it's…"

The other guys then started to listen further to their conversation.

Miki sighed. Of course she didn't want them to hear. So she just whispered to Ms. Kiori's ear. "You don't think I'm the one who's selfish if I didn't want him to leave?"

"No, I don't think that you're selfish. It's okay for you to think that. That's what I felt about Seisuki," she explained.

"What are they talking about?" Kiba asked the others.

"I guess it's for women to know and men to never find out," Rodrigo said with a chuckle.

The others just laughed as well.

* * *

Kyosuke decided to relax under a tree and visualize being in the J-league. Being with Kagami and all the other great players he had encountered were in his dream and he enjoyed every bit of it because it was his dream to be a professional soccer player some day.

He had wanted that. He had wanted to be a professional soccer player. But he couldn't leave Japan. He couldn't leave highschool soccer. He couldn't leave Orange Hill. He was already a senior and the whole team, even Osaka, Itchikawa, Kamada and Sako who had already graduated, were counting on him. He also didn't want to leave the closest girl he had ever been with behind, Miki. The times and memories he had at Japan were too priceless to give up. Though, his dream from the start was becoming a professional soccer player. It made him think, if he didn't take the chance, what would become of him. That was what he wanted all along, and the opportunity was right there. It may not be real professional soccer, but he was selected for the under 22 soccer team, it had to mean something.

Soccer was his first passion. It was what drew him to such people and such experiences with those people. It made him closer to his brother, Satsuki. It made him be a team player to Orange Hill, unlike to what he was before, a careless gangster player. It made him a mentor to the girls' soccer team as well, which lead him to know Miki better. But… ever since he was little, he wanted to go pro. He wanted to have what his brother had. He wanted to be able to take on people who were stronger and faster than others he had ever imagined. He wanted to meet other great soccer players.

Now the chance was just in front of him. But, his mind wasn't clear on what to do. Would he fulfill his dream and crush everybody else's? Would he leave his family and friends just like his brother? Seisuke was still happy even though he did so but he was separated from the people he cared about for a very long time. He handled it. But the question is could Kyosuke handle it as well? He didn't really know.

* * *

Mori then saw him lying on the grass and called him for practice. He remembered that he was just dreaming.

"Kanou, come on, you're late for practice."

"Huh, what? Oh, okay," he said then went with him to practice.

* * *

Kyosuke didn't play as well as he could. Every member of the team could get the ball from him easily, even Kiba and Shinkai, the newbies.

"Yoh, Kanou, are you okay? You're not playing like you used to, you know what I'm saying?" Rodrigo asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Let's just continue playing," he lied. He was really thinking about what to do and it was distracting him in a whole big deal.

Kyosuke still didn't become better in playing on that day. He may get the ball at times, but he couldn't even score one point to Sakai, which he could usually do.

"Kyosuke, that was your third miss. Is everything alright? It's not like you. You wouldn't even miss any shot from me before. What's up, come tell us," Sakai asked.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just rusty for today. It's an off-day for me. Everybody gets to experience that," he explained as a lie.

The training went on and on. Kanou didn't improve and that made everybody worry.

* * *

Miki decided to visit the boys' dormitory for a snack of Fakuko's before she went to soccer practice. She met up with Mori, only to find out how Kyosuke was acting the whole day.

"Miki, I'm glad you're here. You have to talk some sense to that Kyosuke. He isn't playing well for today. He seems distracted and distant from everybody. Maybe you could figure out what's wrong. You being the closest person to him," he explained to her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I think he's somewhere in the living room."

"Okay, I'll go check on him," she said then walked towards inside.

She then saw that Mori was right, he was in the living room, reading a magazine.

"Hey there!" she greeted in a peppy tone.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked as he hid his magazine.

"What are you hiding? A magazine? I bet you its porn. Seriously, Kyosuke, how can you read those stuff?" she said as she took it from him.

She then saw that it was a soccer magazine in Europe. Now she knew why he played so bad at practice. He was thinking of the offer to Amsterdam. "I'm sorry, Kyosuke. I just-"

"Every time you're here I can't seem to relax. Why are you here anyway? Never mind, just leave me alone," Kyosuke said unfeelingly then went upstairs to the balcony.

"_I have to do something. I can't let him be like this."_

Miki followed him, since of course she wanted to help him to decide on what to do. Kyosuke was just too stubborn to listen to her.

"Just go accept the offer, okay?!" she yelled at him when she caught up.

"What?! Miki, I just told you guys that I refused it already. I don't want to," he explained.

"You're lying. You want to go there. You want to experience that kind of next level soccer. Just go accept it, if that's what you really want. The others may be mad, but don't let them stop you."

"What about you, you wouldn't mind?" he asked in surprise.

"Why would I mind? Without you, then… nobody would be yelling to me. Without you then… there would be no inconsiderate jerk like you to-" Miki began to say carelessly.

"Fine, I'll accept it! If that's what you want! It would be better to be away from you anyway," he said in an angry tone then ran off.

The words Miki told him made his heart ripped out. It made him angry enough to accept the offer. If Miki didn't want him to stay then he assumed that he should immediately leave.

* * *

"Guys, I've changed my mind, I'm going to Amsterdam," he announced to the team without eye contact to any of them.

"Kyosuke, why did you change your decision?" Osaka asked.

"I thought hard about it again and… I just think I have to accept it," he said, finding it hard since his heart wasn't set on leaving. With Miki angry at him and the others as well, how could he?

"You are selfish! Miki was right! How could you do this to us, man?" Rodrigo said as he hit Kanou right on the face.

"Yeah, you are selfish! I thought we were going to beat Tenryu this year?! You just let us all down! Even Kamada, Sako and the others!" the other players said to him then hit him as well.

"Hit me as hard as you want. I guess I am selfish! I guess I deserve this!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you leaving us, man? I didn't leave you guys, did I? You were the one who persevered to not let me leave and now you're leaving us? You're just inconsiderate! Crushing everybody's dreams like that! How can we win now?" Rodrigo said then continued to punch him.

"Rodrigo, stop it," Sakai said. "Kyosuke, it's your decision and we can't do anything to stop you. It is your dream and I guess we have no right to crush it."

"Sakai…" the others said, making him to stop convincing Kanou to go.

"Though, Rodrigo and I had experienced this before and we know what you're going through. Just think for a while again. I know we may still win against Tenryu without you, though we would have to work our butts off. But I wish you luck. However… remember, when you leave us you'll leave the kind of highschool life that will be essential to your life and that would never come back. You'll leave us, your friends, your teammates. I know we'll see each other someday but… it just won't be the same. And most of all… you'll be leaving some important people. But I'm not to judge. Who am I to judge? But just remember, you're walking away from a lot of things, a lot," he explained.

"Sakai…"

"We better go," Sakai said and left the room. The others followed him as well.

"What? Guys, I know you're still angry! Hit me again! Come on, hit me!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Kyosuke became alone for the past few days. Nobody wanted to talk to him, not even Mori. He was too sad of his decision. Only the coach and Ms. Kiori were the ones who weren't angry with him and who would talk to him earnestly.

"Kyosuke, are you sure of this decision of accepting the offer?" Coach Murakami asked.

"Yes, I am sir."

"Hey, Kyosuke," Ms. Kiori called out.

"Yes, Ms. Kiori?"

"Listen, have you talked to Miki recently?" she asked.

"Well… the last time I talked to her was a few days ago. She wanted me to go to Amsterdam. Actually, she was the one who convinced me to do so," he explained with a small frown.

"I see. So, she already knows your decision of leaving. That's why she's been acting differently," she explained.

"Oh, is that so. Poor girl. He'll miss you so much, I assure you," the coach commented.

"Yeah right! She wanted me gone! She said so herself," Kyosuke explained.

"You know she didn't mean it," Ms. Kiori said.

"Whatever. I don't care! Hey, Ms. Kiori?" he asked.

"Yes, Kyosuke?"

"I was just thinking… how did you feel when my brother was going to leave you and Tenryu?" he asked.

This made Ms. Kaori blush for a while. It did seem that history was repeating itself. She knew that what she felt before for Seisuke's leaving was what Miki was feeling for Kyosuke. Kyosuke had to understand that so he wouldn't be angry with her anymore.

"I felt sad of course. I didn't want him to leave and I could have told him that I didn't want him to. But I didn't. I told him that he should go to AC Milan. That was what he wanted and I had no right to take his dream away from him. Listen, maybe that's why Miki told you that you should take the offer. You may think she doesn't like you being here, but I'm telling you, she wants you to stay deep down inside. I understand what she's feeling. I've experienced it. You can even say history is repeating itself. Anyway, she just thinks this is the best thing to do. Don't be mad with her."

"She did that because she knew how much I wanted to go pro?"

Ms. Kaori and Coach Murakami just nodded in affirmation.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," he said then left them running.

"_Go get her Kyosuke."_

* * *

Kyosuke left the Orange Hill dormitory as fast as he could and ran-off to Miki's house. She rang the doorbell, only to find out from her mom that she wasn't at home and was at the soccer field, training.

He ran off to the soccer field and it began to rain. The rain became really heavy, but that didn't stop him. He had to talk to Miki. He was leaving tomorrow and he wanted to talk to her just even for a while.

He reached the soccer field, and there she was, at the middle of the soccer field all soaked up and wet. She didn't care if she was so wet. She just stayed there.

He started walking towards her and as he saw her there, he noticed that she was crying. "Why are you crying, Miki? And right in the middle of the field? Seriously, do you want yourself to catch a cold?" he asked.

Miki knew who owned the voice that spoke. She turned around and saw him, soaking wet like her too.

"Why are you here?" she questioned as she started wiping her tears away.

"The question is why you are here," he repeated. "It's raining so hard and you just stay in the middle of the field? What are you stupid? And why are you crying? What's there to cry about?" he asked, not knowing that the reason she was there, practicing and crying in the rain was all because of him. She just wanted to release her emotions in soccer. He was leaving tomorrow and she was just so sad. She had to do something about her feelings and soccer felt like the best solution.

"Why do you want to know? Why do you care? Why are you here anyway?" she asked in a rude manner.

"I went to your house looking for you but your mom said that you were practicing here so I went here," he explained.

"Okay, since you've found me, tell me why you were looking for me," she asked as she wiped her tears.

Kyosuke then unexpectedly hugged her while he was blushing. This made her blush as well. "I'm sorry for being angry with you when you told me I should go to Amsterdam. I just thought you didn't want me around. Now I know what you meant to do. I'm also sorry for shouting at you all the time and doing other bad stuff to you. I'm really sorry, Miki."

"Kanou, I-"

Kyosuke then broke the hug and left her, running away. This left Miki all perplexed of her feelings towards him.

"_He said sorry to me and he just left?"_

* * *

It was the day of Kyosuke's leave. He decided to leave on the same time of the graduation party in the dormitory. He didn't want to see anybody else in view of the fact that if he stayed for the party, it would just make him sadder than he already is and it would be harder for him to leave.

He left the dormitory without a word to anyone and went off to the airport.

* * *

There was no life to the party, Sakai and Rodrigo didn't even attend it. They just practiced soccer to release there anger. Osaka couldn't even appoint anybody as captain since the original cocky weren't there. He was supposed to assign either Kyosuke, Rodrigo or even Sakai as the captain. But Kyosuke was leaving and the other two didn't want it. They were just too sad on playing without Kyosuke. The Triple Narcissistic Special or TNS won't ever be the same if he wasn't there.

Luckily, Ms. Kiori came with Miki and convinced them to say goodbye to Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke may seem selfish to you guys but he's just trying to fulfill his dream. Why don't we support him? If we don't, then who will? He'll be a freshman to Amsterdam. He'll have to start from the bottom and it would be hard for him. What do you say guys, let's go follow him to the airport," Ms. Kiori asked.

* * *

They all got in a bus, including Kamada and Sako who were there to witness the graduation party. They afterwards fetched Rodrigo and Sakai from the soccer pitch. Afterwards, they went directly to the airport.

They ran as fast as they can so all of them could say a goodbye to Kyosuke. They finally saw him, and they all yelled his name altogether. "KANOU KYOSUKE!"

Kyosuke turned around, only to find out that everybody was there for him. This made him smile. He thought it would be hard it seeing them before he left but he was wrong. Seeing them, supporting him to Amsterdam made him really happy. With this happiness, he walked closer to them and talked to them for a while. "You guys!"

"We wouldn't want you to leave without a proper goodbye, right guys?" Osaka told him.

"Yeah!" they all answered.

"Kyosuke, we may hate to see you leave, but we hope to see you in the future. Don't worry, I'll go pro as well and I'll be way better than you," Rodrigo said with cockiness.

"And I'll be a pro too. One of the greatest goalies," Sakai said with charm.

"I'll look forward in seeing you guys, even you nest head," he said then gave Kiba a noogie.

"Ouch! Stop that!" he asked of him.

They all just laughed.

"Well, I better get going if I don't want to miss my flight," Kyosuke explained as he tried not looking at Miki who didn't have an urge to say anything from her timidity.

Miki wanted to do something important or say even something to Kyosuke before he left. She wouldn't be able to see him for a very long time and she had to give a proper goodbye as well. Ms. Kiori saw that she had difficulty in showing her emotions because she was too shy, so she just pushed her to him.

Miki hit Kyosuke and they both fell on the floor. They stared at each other for quite a while, both blushing madly.

"_Miki, you have to do something. Don't let him leave you without saying anything!"  
_

"Uh… Kanou… I'm sorry," she said as she stood up and helped him to stand.

"It's okay," he said then took her hand to stand up. "Hey Miki? Listen… I'll never forget you, so don't you worry. Also, when I have some time to go back to Japan, I promise to visit you and the guys. Just promise to write to me," he said sincerely.

Miki then just kissed him. She found an urge to do so. She did really have intimate feelings for him, feelings that were hard not to release anymore. It just felt like the perfect time to do so. She had been hiding her feelings for a long time already and she just wanted to show her real emotions for that moment.

Of course, this made Kiba jealous and heartbroken since he clearly knew on that time that Miki already likes Kyosuke.

After they broke the kiss, she then answered to him, "Don't worry, I won't forget to write. I'll write whenever I can."

"Okay then, well, see you guys!" Kyosuke waved goodbye then walked away.

"Wait, Kyosuke!" Miki called out.

He then stopped and waited for her to say something to him.

"You go win your games, then come home to me," she said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will," he smiled at her then walked out.

Miki went to Ms. Kiori to thank her. If it weren't for her, she wouldn't have dared to do what she did. If it weren't for Ms. Kiori, she would have been guilty for being too hesitant of her emotions.

* * *

Kyosuke would return to Japan and visit everybody as he promised whenever he had free time. But after eight years, he came unexpectedly to Miki's house, not letting anybody know, not even his parents, that he was arriving to Japan.

"Kyosuke, you're back! You should have told me, or the others. We would have picked you up," Miki explained to him.

"Miki, listen… I know it's kind of sudden. You know, my arrival, but… uh… would you… would you…" he said stammering.

"What do you want to ask me? Spit it out, Kyosuke. It isn't like you. You usually say anything you like without any second thoughts."

"Okay… I wanted to ask you… would you… would you marry me?" he asked then kneeled infront of her.

This made Miki cry of happiness. Of course she said yes. It was much unexpected, but it made her very happy. Which was ironic since it did prove that history did repeat itself again since four years ago, Seisuke just asked Kiori for her hand in marriage. Of course she too said yes. Now, the two brothers related by blood or not were both happy in love with soccer and the woman of their dreams. They both made the same decisions for a couple of times and that lead them to the peak of happiness.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**A/N: Aww… I loved writing this. I know I may have gotten a lot of parts from the last episode so that means I really didn't have the originality but I just loved how history repeated itself here! I couldn't help to not write this fic! Please R&R, okay guys? Please? Just one review per reader. **_


End file.
